Laundry Day
by Nepholim
Summary: LxL Don't Like Don't Read: Laundry is a dull process, surely the hero of winds has something else to do. Chapter 2: SMUT
1. Laundry's Pro's and Con's

_Part 1 of the two part story of Laundry Day. Yes; it is rated M for a reason, and no; it is not this chapter. It shall be fore the second chapter. Oh; just go read it PLEASE, there's nothing bad with this chapter; it's the second one you need to worry about._

_For those on dA who are looking for a sequel to this story, the rest'll be out soon. Trust me; I'm done with half, I just need the other half now.  
_

* * *

-Laundry Day-

Link's head tilted back, eyes closed, hand covering his mouth allowing it to open and present to the air a yawn of boredom, lack of sleep, and annoyance. So far he'd battled monsters, sailed ships, rescued a princess, saved a sailor in a temple, gotten an artifact so old time lost track, but _this _was torture for him. He was doing the laundry. He'd gotten around five tunics washed and he was already sick of it. Normally; he'd jump at doing any task completing it easily, but this task was teatius**(1)** and down right stupid!

Giving off a sigh after his yawn he looked sleepily down at the cold wet green tunic in his hands. At the moment, he was wearing his pajamas that he actually liked a little better than the tunic in general. It was sea-blue with a pure-white crab design in the middle and two white rings on the cuffs, as for his leggings they had been replaced with a loose pair of orange sweats. Shaking out the cold garment slightly; he dunked it once again in the liquid to soak it as he began scrubbing.

Thoughts drifting and mere inches from the water; he didn't notice the slightest noise of a man coming up from behind. Grinning wickedly; the man twirled around once; and -with a twinkle in his eye- grabbed the young boy from behind a pulled him up into a bear hug. Link was momentarily paralyzed, but soon began to struggle against the strong grip around him. Shaking his barely wet hair, he dropped the drenched clothing so it landed in a puddle of clothing.

Giving a smirk; the rambunctious captain whispered into the hero's ear, words long forgotten since the last time they'd been spoken.

"Thank-you."

Shocked stiff; Link stopped struggling; eyes as wide as saucer plates. The two syllable words had come from _Linebeck_, Linebeck only talked like that if he got something in return...and, and Link was out of rupees at the moment from repairs of his sword and shield. He couldn't find a way to repay the sailor for saying those words now...but, but something about...

He gasped as he felt himself being spun around, green eyes glistening kindly.

"I don't want anything Dog, just your trust...for the moment at least." A soft chuckle reverberated through his chest and lips as a lion would do as a purr.

"Then..._why_?" Link's question was easily understandable for anyone who'd known Linebeck for over a month...or two. But as he was once again turned around; he heard a whisper in his ear.

"For many reasons kid," Linebeck's tongue snaked out from his lips as it caressed Link's ear in a suggestive manner, "but mainly I wanna '_talk_' with you..."

Link had become incomprehensible at that moment. Hylian's have pointed ears, or that of an elf and so it happens they are sensitive to the touch...especially if that _touch_ happens to be coming from a tongue coated in saliva. Link's pupils became dilated, as his body instantly tensed and un-tensed; not sure whether to guard or relax. Linebeck, that cheeky sailor, had brought the hero down to his knees in a matter of seconds because of one lick.  
...indeed; it _was_ a kinky thing to do, but still...

"You're rent's up." Linebeck's voice muttered into Link's very sensitive ears, and only one that processed through his buzzing head.

'_Oh goddesses; where's, what if Ceila-!_'

A moan slithered through Link's teeth, piercing the air as its soft sound caressed the wind. Saliva still coating part of the back of his ear; Link leaned back lightly; hoping for that feeling again, but at the same time trying to think...that's when he felt something he hadn't felt since he was young.

Very young in fact; not since he'd been a baby.

While Link was groaning; the tongue once again licked casually behind his ear; coating it in warm, sticky saliva. Slowing down as he reached the middle behind the ear. Dragging it almost at a torturing slow pace, every taste bud being felt run along the backside of the ear. Linebeck's eyes tugged close once, but immediately he restrained himself; eyes snapping open.

He couldn't let this get out of hand so quickly, could he?

Grinning; he brought his tongue back hearing a slight whine come from Link. Both were panting, Linebeck more-so out of necessity then of actually _want_ mind you, but still. Baring his teeth, he pulled his mouth over the cherry-red tip, sucking gently on the edge causing another moan to entertain the _happy_ sailor. Slightly brushing his teeth against the sensitive tip, he was rewarded with a gasp of pleasure mixed in pain. Blue eyes began to tug closed as Linebeck continued to savage his ear, licking, sucking, and on occasion nipping.

His head rolled backward, allowing more access to the teased ear, gasps and moans slipping so easily into and out of Link's mouth, never seeming to rest for a second. Panting, Link tried to come up with a comprehensible thought as his own tongue seemed to tie together, knitting itself into a nicely done knot. Gasping in both surprise and pleasure as one of Linebeck's hands' traveled down his waist grabbing him. Eyes slipped open instantly, flashing around noticing their surroundings.

Unless Ceila showed up...

Eyes once again fell closed as his previous thoughts flew from his head and he himself began moaning.

"_Linebeck_" his name whispered through the moan as Linebeck trailed his fingers teasingly up and down.

"Shh, kid..." Linebeck's voice was raspy and difficult to read as both their bodies steamed with lust and want. '_Breath damn it! _Breath_!_' Linebeck's thoughts reminded him over and over again as his tongue went out once again and slowly slipped down the boys neck.

Suddenly with a yelp in process, Linebeck stopped and dropped him into the soapy water of the bucket bellow Link. Smirking Linebeck chuckled to himself. A yell of protest was heard coming from Link when he realized that a flying little fairy was turning several shades of orange and red.

"Linebeck! Why'd you do that to Link!" For a second, Link wasn't sure what she meant...

"Sprinkles? How long you've been there?" Linebeck's nonchalant tone after such an experience as that made pride tickle through him as the fairy growled in response.

"I saw what you did!" Link became nervous, thoughts of what she might of happened to see...would've been _bad _juju.

"_Oh_?" Linebeck questioned, eyebrows raised to a stand-point. "I don't remember, what exactly _did_ I do?"

The fairy lunged at him and began beating him upside the head. "You _idiot_; I saw you dump him into the water!"

Link's worries fell away one by one as he sighed and raised his hands for the fighting to stop. "Stop it Ceila, I agreed to it."

"You, _what_!" Celia's tone grew sharp and hysterical.

"I was low on rupees, and our rents up." He told her, remembering and efficiently using Linebeck's words beforehand to his advantage; shrugging slightly before pushing his shoulders back in the water for warmth.

"But, but..." Ceila began stuttering, spluttering, and shuttering...'_I love this_' Linebeck's thoughts quirked up as his cheshire grin slipped it's way fully across his mouth.

"Yes that's very true, now I need to get somewhere, thank-you very much for prohibiting me." His cocky and over-powerful tone made Link roll his eyes smiling to himself.

"Yes, yes you do _Captain_; don't wait up." His comment was...out of the ordinary for sure, but he didn't believe it when he saw Linebeck tilt his head forward some and his cheeks to lighten up a degree to a shade of pink.

"Uh, yeah; whatever." His thing fingers were brought up behind his head, scratching thick brown hair in a demeaning fashion.

With that; the precarious sailor turned and 'fled' toward his cabin, giving a half-heated glare behind himself at Link before disappearing in a blur of blue, white, and brown.

"Sometimes you two..." Ceila growled as she flew off towards her and Link's own bedroom.

Link's smirk turned into a softened smile as his eyes stayed locked on the door.

"Sometimes..." and then he sighed, shaking his head as he began to lift himself from the tub.

"_Linebeck! It's cold_!"

* * *

_Alright then? YES; it IS LxL, and for those who don't like...well; they shouldn't have read. You may flame if you want. *shrugs* I don't really care; in fact it'll just be filling up my comments box! HEHEHEHE~!  
_**(1) - I have no clue how to spell this word.**

Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo

_Clicky my Green Button please!_


	2. Laundry Day Pick Up

_**A/N:**_ sweetie-pie5575 on dA said that maybe Link should go and find Linebeck after Ceila left and continue their "Talk" and I personally agreed to it. Plus I'm only putting half of this on dA for those who are curious. If you want to read _all _of it; you're in the right place.

_**Warning: **_Yes this bit will contain _**SMUT**_, not your style; don't read. Plus; it is two MALES: Linebeck x Link please do not FLAME if you do not LIKE. Thank-you for reading. Good-day.

**

* * *

Laundry Day Pick Up

* * *

**

Shivering; the young hero bit back another cry of cold as he rushed into the cabin to find something to dry himself off with. Fingers grasping at a towel hanging over a door; he pulled it down only to have said door click open. Blinking in surprise, he glanced inside the door only to blush, push the door closed once again, and lean against it. Only then did his back trail down to the floor.

He hadn't seen what he thought he had… Had he? He wasn't sure, but if his eyes hadn't deceived him-; he hid his face in the fabric of the towel, rubbing the liquid off and drying his features. He'd seen Linebeck, oh no; that wasn't the _best_ part; he'd seen that certain captain _naked_ in the shower. Heat covering blushing over his entire face cherry red, he forced himself to shove his head back into the towel.

His heart was hammering; thumping faster and harder. He could practically _feel _it through his chest and back. The next thing he knew, he heard a gruff moan, as if held through clenched teeth. A though hit him; the room hadn't been steamy and hot when he'd seen it, it had actually seemed quite fresh. Eyes widening (and flinching slightly at the texture of the towel scraping over his eyes)he realized what Linebeck was doing; he had – was taking a cold shower and that moan could only mean-…

Suddenly a non-cheery ball of light was on his head and resting there. Link groaned inwardly; trying his best to hide the annoyance of having Ceila once again there. Trying to smile; he lifted his head from its cushion and glanced upward, shaking his cranium slightly to show that ball of hair still had its owner. Jumping from the mass of golden locks, the fairy found herself in front of the blue-eyed hero blinking at her.

"Link, why are waiting out in front of the bathroom?" Being reminded of his situation and where he was caused another flush to cross over his cheeks.  
"Link…are, are you okay? Did Linebeck do something to you!" Becoming redder still; Link shook his head furiously, trying to still the fairy's unwanted inquisition. Down shifting his eyes, he replied.

"I'm fah-fine Ceila, it's all, it's _all right._" He let a sigh escape his lips at the end of his statement, causing a repeat in his words. Having stuttered a little before, he glanced up at the light to see if she believed him or not.

She had. Her wings batted as she fluttered downward now face to face with Link, inspecting slightly before giving a light shake in response. Jumping up in the air to a much higher height she twirled away just as another moan issued from behind the bathroom door.

Holding his breath Link watched the fairy continue down the hallway, exhaling in relief as she disappeared. He could swear sometimes she was more annoying then Tetra at times and _that_ took skill. Huffing; he blew a blond bang from his eyes. Mind you; he _liked_ Tetra, but whenever she got into one of her rants, let's just say you needed a tornado to get out of it.

Luckily; he had the Ballad of Gales, so that was never a problem.

Only when another moan interrupted his thoughts did he turn his attention back to the door. Linebecks personal life shouldn't affect him, but with his previous administrations that had almost gotten them caught…  
A grin enveloped his mouth; he had the perfect idea of how to punish Linebeck. Oh yes; he would definitely punish him. He usually got away with everything because of their little secret.  
Or; something _like_ that.

It would have to be tonight though; not now, no-matter how much he wanted it to be. It would be to obvious, and could easily be caught by any fairy that passed the door. He also had to think of a way to get rid of the three fairies for one night, maybe send them on an errand of some sort. Yes; something difficult that took the exact opposite of what they had, or their greatest weakness to be precise.

Of course he needed to find out what weakness each had first. Maybe he should go and ask them; they wouldn't expect anything from _him_; he was the hero and their friend. Of course this being the case; he would feel guilty later for taking advantage of his friends like that.

Though if it meant getting back at Linebeck…

At the thought of the name; he remembered where exactly he was. Yes; first things first. Get away from the door! Standing quickly; he lugged his towel into the crews quarters bellow the engine room. Luckily, or unluckily all three fairies were flying about the room; randomly spewing some type of newly acquired knowledge about the area or asking each other – mostly Neri – what certain words or items were.

A shy smile crossed his lips as he circled over to them; words spinning on his tongue as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Oh hey look," a male fairy voice spoke up, "it's Link!"  
Three fairies were suddenly buzzing about his face; lights mixing and mingling together.

"Link; is there something you needed?" Neri's kind voice softly questioned, landing on his right shoulder to allow full use of his dominant hand and arm.

"No; not really," Link mumbled, eyes drifting down all previous thoughts of asking crunching under his now squirming boot.

He couldn't ask them! He would be betraying their friendship if he did it for such a selfish reason. Plus the guilt would eat him alive.

"Double negatives," Ceila chided, "that means it's a positive, you need something, but you don't want to ask."

Link gulped, but nodded guiltily.

"Well then," Leaf inquired, "what is it?"

"I, I couldn't ask such a thing from you" Link glanced away when an idea formed in his head, "but maybe, um…I need some help."

Ceila laughed, "Of course you do!"

Link flushed, "No! Not _that_ kind of help;" he took in a deep breath to calm his nerves before continuing, "I want to play a prank on Linebeck, but I can't have anyone around when I do. So~" he glanced up at the fairies, "could you please leave for tonight and tomorrow until noon?"

Ceila stared blankly, Neri looked puzzled, and Leaf was rocking back and forth, mirth seeping from his form.  
"Dude; _you_ want to play a prank on Linebeck!" Leaf fell from the air, landing none-too-softly on the wooden floor, emanating a small '_thump_' as he hit.

Link flushed at the hidden statement of 'you're going to fail' and glanced up indigently. "Yes; and trust me, it'll work; I just need to be alone when I do it. Any other people on the ship would be a distraction for him and I need his full attention."  
Link's blush grew a deeper crimson as he gave away a little more information than he had originally intended to.

"Okay, okay," Neri gave an accepting shake of her light, "we'll leave, but we'll be back at noon, _sharp_."

"Understood!" Link gave a salute before grinning victoriously; "Thank-you Neri! You have no idea how much this means to me."

Neri gave a tinkling laugh; then winked. "Oh; I think I do."

Before Link could fully comprehend, she whisked out the door, shouting behind her for the other two to follow. Leaf followed without question, but Ceila stayed back for a few seconds.

"Link; I'm _your_ guardian fairy; if anything bad happens I'll know it." Her worried tone made his grin soften to a smile.

"Don't worry; what'll happen tonight will be anything _but_ bad…well; for me at least."

**-Story cut off here- (For dA folks)**

Ceila gave a slight shake before zipping off through the window. Something didn't feel right already for her; as if her stomach was turning inside out. She had felt extremely uncomfortable earlier that day, and that's when she'd found Linebeck dumping Link into a bucket of water. This feeling was similar, not quite the same, but close enough it got her nervous.

Link's eyes gave a mischievous glint as she left through the window. A skeletal smile crept across his lips and he hurried off; passing the bathroom once again blushing as a moan creaked through the door. Even _though_ it was his own imagination just teasing him he was left in the dark…mainly because he hadn't even bothered to check to see that the bathroom shower was _no longer_ running.

Hurrying past, he ran into a half-naked captain, still soaked. Wide blue eyes stared as heat flared up in his cheeks. Licking dried lips, he backed away as Linebeck gave a raised eyebrow; tightening his grip unconsciously around the towel basically tied to the waist.

"Yes kid?" Linebeck's voice held a hint of restraint, and as minuscule as it was had gone unnoticed by the flushed teen.

Link shook his head quickly, ears folding downward as he rushed past the sailor and onto the deck. Hiding, Link waited, glancing quickly before ducking once again as Linebeck came on the deck, glanced around then entered his cabin. Creeping to a window, he glanced through a window, eyes transfixed on the site before him.

Even though his face was now fully heated and flushed, he couldn't pull away from watching the captain slowly remove the towel, the article of clothing falling to the floor leaving nothing to imagination. Course it hadn't been the first time seeing Linebeck naked, but this seemed different, more special and…interesting.

Licking now to-dry lips, Link's eyes wandered across Linebeck's torso, stopping a little lower than the navel. The six inch cock that resided there made butterflies burst into Link's stomach, knowing what happened if Linebeck would get 'excited' so to speak. The size would double or at least the width. Thinking of his plan again made him shiver now with his own excitement, barely ducking in time for one of Linebeck's glances towards the window.

After Linebeck checked out the window, he turned around and grabbed up a pair of boxers; slipping them on easily before glancing back again. He could feel prickles on his back, like tiny needles dancing on his skin, playing a game of torture on him without being seen. Sighing, he reached again, pulling up a pair of pants, smooth and flexible he shifted first right, then left leg into them. Buttoning the slacks, he pulled up the zipper as it made the sound it was named after he could have sworn he heard a slight moan.

Glancing back once more, he looked out the window. Nothing was showing to his naked eye and so he didn't press the issue. Gritting his teeth; Linebeck wondered why his nerves were so jumpy today, and why they couldn't just leave him alone. Linebeck's fingers jumped on the shirt, pulling it on in rough jerky actions unlike his usual form of easily sliding them in.

Digits jumped around on the buttons, forcing Linebeck to start over several times from carelessly mistaking a button too soon or too late. Finally finished with the buttons of his shirt; he slipped on his vest easily, thankful for the _single_ button in the middle.

Quickly slipping the button through the hole; he glanced once more towards his window. Then frowned. At the very edge he saw a sliver of green, the kind of green Link wore. Walking toward the window; he grabbed his coat nonchalantly off the bed and stood at the edge of the window. A smirk strode upon his lips, sitting proudly as Linebeck tapped a single finger on his chin indolently, finger slipping through strands of hairs like eels.

"My Goddesses it's hot in here," Linebeck nearly shouted, smirk widening as he saw the green slip jerk and begin to sneak away from the window, "I think I should just;' –upon these words he did as he directed himself to do– 'open the window," Linebeck's head poked through the now ajar window, "Don't you think, kid?"

Link gulped as he slowly turned around, with blush stained cheeks Link looked up and found himself to be staring shame-faced at Linebeck. Then with a slight nod of the head, his eyes fixed their intent on the floor-boards. Searching for something nonexistent while he scuffled his feet.

"Well isn't that dandy," Linebeck yawned unenthusiastically, "would you mind _Telling _me why your lurking around my cabin window then?" Linebeck's eyes, which had been on the sky, flicked to Link's face.  
"Especially when I'm _getting dressed_."

Link continued to glare at the floor-boards, as if it was their fault he'd gotten caught. Though by how Linebeck's tone sounded, it would seem he was making _fun _of Link. Not necessarily scolding or degrading him…

…_yet…_

Link blubbered out the first words that came into his mind, "No reason."  
Okay; slight adjustment, the first words that came into mind _were_ 'Fuck you,' but that seemed a little overboard.

"Bull-shit kid, tell me now."

"Fuck yo-!" Link blinked in surprise. He hadn't meant to say that…

He then jumped, spinning around and ran. Not that there was really anywhere Link could go that Linebeck couldn't find him. Being in the middle of the ocean and all. Jumping behind the crate; Link watched a startled, confused, slightly impressed, but mainly angry Linebeck run past. That hadn't been his plan exactly, but he'd just have to improvise. He did know how to improvise thanks to Niko always coming up and asking him to listen to some _new _story board Niko had come up with. Plus knowing Niko - Link sighed - it was practically every week.

Hurrying past, he quickly scurried into Linebeck's cabin, slipping in through the still open window. Ducking behind the furniture he made his way over to the dresser drawer. Opening it up; he glanced around, giving himself a face-palm as his ears turned read for the umpteenth time that day. He'd stumbled onto Linebeck's boxers and briefs. A questioning thought of _when _Linebeck would wear briefs flashed through Link's head.

Receiving a good mental scaring from pictures his brain came up with, Link all-but slammed the drawer shut and hurried to the closet. Opening the closet slowing, he gave a sigh in relief. In the closet were thin white shirts, not see-through exactly, but close enough it would bother someone to go out in only that.

And that was _with _pants. Link's plan didn't involve pants, so when he reached up; he grew hesitant until a gruff and out-of breath sounding "screw it" flew through the window did Link snatch the garment from the metal hanger and jumped out of the window. Rushing past Linebeck, Link called out,

"Meet me for dinner at 7 Linebeck!"

Linebeck blinked in surprise as a ball of green and white flew past him and down below. Sighing and shaking his head; he scratched the back of his neck.

"Sure kid, whatever."

"Ugh; I just don't like this!" Ciela was pacing as best she could while flying. Though it was rather difficult, it wasn't impossible, "I feel this weird, _tingly _feeling in the pit of my stomach, and it _won't go away_!"

-0-0-

Ceila hit her stomach a couple of times, before wrapping two thin arms around it sinking slowly to the ground. Her light had gone slightly brighter, then duller in two seconds. A groan slipped through her lips and made it to Neri's ears once again.

"Listen; we can't go back, we've got to wait until twelve at noon; we promised Link!" The blue-haired fairy sighed, her light glowing duller at the moment. "Can you, uh; tell me what's happening again?"

Another groan. Neri bit her lip; she could guess pretty well what might happen. As being the fairy of wisdom; she'd felt (or guessed what felt) Tetra's emotions several times and often she felt fear, emergency, and again _fear_ and it was stronger then the previous days and nights. In fact it got so bad at times, she couldn't take even flying, forcing herself to stay 'in bed' for hours after the episode was over. So using the same logic; Ceila would be feeling whatever Link was feeling at that same time.

Then a growl erupted from Ceila's throat and she jumped an unfortunate Leaf who had been trying to comfort her.

-**explicit**-**content**-**start**-

Link lay sprawled out on the table his only article of clothing happening to be a very loose and very baggy white practically see-through button-up shirt with only the bottom three buttons actually buttoned. Linebeck was on top; pinning Link to the hard wooden table. Green eyes clouded as Link groaned, arching forward into Linebeck, trying to get more of that blissful feeling. Blue eyes hidden under black lashes watched half lidded as Linebeck leaned down and licked his free collarbone, moaning he began to wiggle around, trying to get free to pull Linebeck closer.

Something was holding Linebeck back, though it was only a small thread of resistance against the feeling of want that fogged his mind. It blocked off most sensible thought; he still made himself remember the fairies, and how they would react if they saw him and Link in this position.

They were his one and only life-line at that moment.

"_Linebeck, nwuh~, they're mmgmh, not here."_

-0-0-

Leaf had switched places in a heart-beat, quickly taking back control. Neri being a helpless watcher did as her name implied as Leaf bent down and kissed Ceila, trailing his tongue down from her lips. Slowly caressing her collarbone, she groaned, arching forward; begging for more underneath him.

Leaf went lower, stripping clothing off her goddesses-like body as he went.

-0-0-

Link found himself in a half-way odd, half-way wonderful position. Linebeck had suddenly appeared between his legs and had slipped a finger to his untouched and virgin entrance. The worst was the pushing in, then just a slight uncomfort. He felt his body try to tense, but not sure as to how. Being rather unsocial and paranoid, he found himself tensed around other people. This was no different, though it sure as hell made things a whole lot more difficult.

Well; for Linebeck that is.

"Relax kid," Linebeck had slipped up so he was on top of Link again, pulling off the shirt the rest of the way with his teeth, "or this'll be a hell-load of pain at first."

Link tried to relax his body, tense muscles unwinding like a spring, one coil at a time. Finally when the last coil came, Linebeck moved his finger in and out, slowly at first. Stroking his insides felt completely alien and wonderful to Link as he mewed to the new feeling.

No more pain was there, not as pleasurable as he'd thought, but still amazing. Then the finger was joined by another, and he yelped in slight pain. Linebeck smirked as he crooked his fingers, arching them to try and find that bundle of nerves he knew was somewhere in that warm heavenly body. Then, he brushed something and grinned.

"_Linebeck_~! Link's body went completely limp then rigid, pushing down and almost _begging _for more.

Blue eyes opened, invigorated and clouded by lust, he let his head jump backward; hitting the table hard as a crack in the wood was left behind. Any thought of stopping had fled, or so it appeared.

-0-0-

Ceila began biting at the clothing still on her partner. Ripping streams and other items off as she yanked hard. Getting more exposed flesh; she began licking it, sucking and nipping experimentally. Neri just eeped as a growl reverberated through Leaf's throat, echoing around the room. He held Ceila down with one hand, removing the rest of his shirt for her and began undoing the rest of her own clothing. She snapped at his fingers, her own hand trailing down the center of her body; undoing the few buttons left on her own figure.

-0-0-

What was rest of Linebeck's outfit was discarded to some corner in the room, left for worse since neither really cared to take note of where it went. Link's hands being the one to have removed it by ripping the shirt off, his own having fell off a while ago. Fingers now trying and experimenting, he ran light gossamer touches down Linebeck's torso. Linebeck's need bobbed as he groaned, Link's hand lingering on the dust-pink nipples a little bit longer before trailing down farther until his hand was drawing circles around Linebeck's navel.

A tongue trailed down Link's own body, fingers twitching and stretching inside as he picked a nipple and rolled it between his teeth. Link tried to arch as Linebeck drenched the nipple in wet saliva. Moans and gasps easily escaping his throat, when the third and final finger was pressed into place.

Link's breathing grew tensed and raspy as sweat trickled down his body; lungs collapsing and rising **(1) **back still arching he let out a long moan. Begging Linebeck to go faster; harder. Two legs weaved a path around Linebeck's waist, knotting around the sailor's mid-section as he pushed both erections together. Linebeck gasped in surprise before he growled, removing two out of three fingers. Link moaned and shifted, missing the feeling.

Then something slick touched his entrance. A sigh of contemptment slipped from Link's lips as he realized Linebeck finally was doing it. Relaxing as best he could; he waited for the penetration.

"Relax, please." Linebeck muttered into Link's ear and just as Link comprehended Linebeck said _please _for the second time in one day, Linebeck shoved forward, seating himself in the first thrust.

-0-0-

Neri nearly gagged as she turned around; letting her back face the new founding couple. Her face had turned the color of her light; and she couldn't believe they would do that! She knew Link was sexually frustrated, but what could he be doing that would cause _Ceila _to lose control. Ceila was always always _always _the one who knew how to control herself. So what in the goddesses could Link be doing to himself that she'd be allowing Leaf to…

Her eyes went wide with realization when she glanced back at Ceila who was moaning, arching, and begging for complete penetration. Leaf was teasing her; licking her womanhood as she struggled to get more control over the situation.

-0-0-

Linebeck bit his lip in agitation; waiting for the 'go' sign from Link who was adjusting around Linebeck. Finally hearing a gasped, "_Move_" from Link, Linebeck lifted his hips, pulling out before plunging back in; feeling Link's inner walls clamp around him. Holding back a groan, he pulled back again, letting all but the tip to surface before slamming back into that sweat-coated body.

A rhythm was built clumsily, but after it's rocky start it swiftly grew into something neither pair had ever experienced. Each thrust drew both closer to each other's climax. Link's left hand was gripping to Linebeck's shoulder, his right raking shaking fingers through his hair as Linebeck kept his right in the small of Link's back, his left standing on its own waiting for the inevitable release.

Tightening his grip unconsciously; Link felt something inside him build to a boiling point where he couldn't hold on any longer when he gave in and screamed in a final ecstasy, Linebeck following suit after shoving the appendage in one last time as far as he could. The milky white seed spread across the table as Linebeck shifted onto his left arm; trying to breath regularly.

-0-0-

Leaf had entered her; finishing her before he let himself spill his seed into her warmth. Spent, he rolled to his side, exiting her as he lay on his side, stroking her cheek gently. Her golden eyes fluttered open as she locked fingers with his. Gently, the both brought together and kissed tenderly before pulling away.

Leaf stood, still holding onto her hand and hoisted her up into her arms before pulling her into a bedroom. Neri stood in dead shock as her mind seemed to clear and she fainted.

The last thing she thought of was: _what would've happened if it were Link and Tetra._

-**explicit**-**content**-**end**-

Linebeck picked up the almost dead teen and carried him into his cabin, resting him on the covers as gently as he could. Grinding his teeth together, he glanced out the window; remembering how he could've stopped this, but it was too late for that.

Only when a mumble was heard from Link's frame did he turn his attention back to the bed. Blue eyes were open if only barely, a muffled voice cracked from Link's lips. "Best Laundry Day ever." Then with a wobbly hand, Link gestured toward the bed and patted the spot beside him.

A silent command to get some sleep.

Linebeck huffed, before grudgingly taking a seat on the bed and lying down. Link shifted slightly so he could see Linebeck's face. Green orbs refused to look at him as he leaned closer. Then with a move that startled both of them; Link leaned up, and stole a kiss as he shuffled back around saying a quick 'good night'.

Linebeck gave a slight smile, the corner of his mouth twitching upward as he rolled his eyes before he copied Link's words.

* * *

_YESH, I DID IT! *dies* Uhum; I guess I'll apologize for the crappy smut scene switching between Ceila/Leaf/Neri and Linebeck/Link, but I was thinking about what was happening to Ceila and then I felt sorry for her for leaving the story and not getting a good bit.  
There MIGHT be a sequel to this only if people want it. (and there may be smut again, but only if people want it) For people who are only here for the fluffies I put up sensors on where it starts and where it ends, so I hope that helps people._

_**(1) **I didn't know what else to call it!_

Legend of Zelda (c) Nintendo_  
_


End file.
